


Jungle Days

by DriftingSilently



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Aliens, F/M, Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftingSilently/pseuds/DriftingSilently
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler and the Doctor love each other more than they could ever say. The two, along with Captain Jack Harkness, have to save Earth from a tropical alien threat, but their chemistry can't be stopped. Tension blossoms in this romantic adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lazy Day in the TARDIS

The Doctor was seated in a chair, by the swimming pool. He was intently re-reading Les Miserables, and was nearing the end of the large book. As he read the final pages, he shed a few tears. I hope Rose doesn't decide to come in-oh, I thought too soon. Rose Tyler had waltzed right into the room, humming to herself and wearing a pink bikini, a towel draped over one shoulder. She stopped abruptly when she caught sight of the Doctor. He was wearing swim shorts, and, she noticed suddenly, had tears running down his face.

"Doctor!" She hurried over to him. He looked up in time to see her briefly before she pulled him into a tight embrace. He chuckled slightly and set the book down. "Now, Rose, what's brought this on?" He patted her back a little, but ended up just running his fingers along her spine. Rose's eyes turned a bit more black than brown as she murmured, "You were crying."

"Oh, Rose, come on now!" He laughed playfully. "It was only while I was focused on the book! Now that you're here, you've taken the tears away!" Rose smiled and laughed with him, but she did not pull away. Not knowing why, the Doctor continued to hold her.

"I guess by now, I just care too much." Rose climbed into the chair with him, not breaking their embrace. She simply cuddled him, thinking of how just the sight of him shedding a tear over a book had caused such an impulsive reaction in her. After a few moments, she remembered that she had come to the pool to go swimming, and fancied cuddling her Doctor in the water, instead.

"Say, Doctor, why don't you just stop reading for a while, and we'll get in the water."

"Why, of course!" He abruptly scooped her up, bridal style, eliciting an astonished yelp from her lips, and carried her into the pool. He then proceeded to flip Rose over, dunking her in the water. She sprang back up, flabbergasted. "Oi, you!" She practically tackled him, dragging him underneath the water. They splashed and dove and dunked each other like young children until they were both exhausted. Rose floated around a bit, and continued her earlier thoughts on the Doctor. He's my best friend, my own personal alien, could he be more though?

Meanwhile, the Doctor was having similar thoughts. I've called Rose Tyler my companion, friend, pink-and-yellow human, stupid ape, even…all I want to call her is something that she most likely doesn't want. If only I could call her my lover. Swim shorts becoming uncomfortably tighter, the Doctor realized that it had become late, well, late by their wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey standwards on board the TARDIS.

"Rose, you look tired." The Doctor mused, reaching out to cradle her head in his hand. She looked sleepily up at him, and said mischievously,"You're right; I don't think I could possibly even lift myself out of the water, let alone walk to my room."

The Doctor was at a loss for words. What was she saying? What was she implying? He had no idea, yet he lifted her up once again. After carrying Rose out of the pool, he proceeded to wrap them both in the towel Rose had brought with her, as they were very wet. "Rose Tyler, I do not believe you are awake enough to find your way to your room. Therefore, I may just carry you to mine." He knew he was being a little dicey here, but Rose still had an impish grin etched upon her face. The Doctor, taking that as a good omen, transported her out of the door, and down a hallway to his room.

"I reckon you care too much, too." Rose stated, recalling what she had previously told the Doctor. He smiled at her as he gently laid her upon the navy blue duvet. Rose propped herself up on her elbows, with one knee bent, watching the Doctor like a cat. "Doctor, you've forgotten something." He was hanging the towel over the door, and said, "What's that?" Rose rolled her eyes, and replied in a subtly suggestive voice. "We're still in our swim things."

"Ah, right, that we are." Rose's eyes had darkened significantly, but she was very surprised, and a little annoyed, when he walked out the door, and came back a minute later with set of Rose's fuzzy pink pajamas. "Here you are, then! I'll go put on mine." He opened one of his dresser drawers, took out his navy blue pajamas, and walked into his bathroom to change. Rose inwardly groaned. That oblivious alien!

Rose changed, and pulled the sheets over herself. A minute later, the Doctor came out and climbed into bed with her. "Well, off to sleep, then! Tomorrow, well, whatever you consider as tomorrow, I'll show you something amazing: the waterfall moon of Quantuare. You'll love it, Rose. Rose?" She had fallen asleep, as she truly was very tired. The Doctor pulled Rose very close to him, stroking her hair. He murmured, more to himself than to her, "Oh, Rose, I can never tell if you are dropping hints to me, or not. If only you weren't oblivious to the way I love you." He sighed. "But perhaps it's for the better." He reached over, and turned out the light on his bedside table. He kissed her forehead as he snuggled in close to her. "Goodnight, love."

Completely unknown to the Doctor, Rose Tyler smiled in her sleep.


	2. A Magic Ferry Ride

Rose was not at all inclined to opening her eyes the next morning. I had a great dream, could never happen, though. She ran her hand over the duvet, and got a miniature shock: the duvet felt different. It didn't have that silky sheen she was accustomed to. Her eyes flashed open. She was not in her room full of pink things, and this was not her bed. Oh my God, it wasn't a dream. I remember it now. She smiled, and then frowned. It wasn't good enough to be a dream; the Doctor does not actually love me. He isn't even here, for goodness' sake! Rose jumped a little when the Doctor broke her silent reverie by bursting in the door with a tray of food.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you finally decided to wake up! I've been awake for hours! We've landed on Quantuare, just so you know! We can't actually park the TARDIS on the waterfall moon. Oh, you're going to have a really great time. This moon, Rose, is a waterfall! It just keeps pouring water from a mountain, which circulates around the entire moon. That's because of the gravitational pull from the four stars surrounding Quantuare. Anyway, I made oatmeal for us, and it's only slightly burnt." He set the tray on the bed, and sat next to Rose, who had let him ramble on while she thought of things that she really wanted him to say.

Rose laughed at him. "How do burn oatmeal?" She picked up a bowl, and spooned some of the stuff into her mouth. It did taste burnt. The Doctor grimaced sheepishly. "Well, I may have forgotten to put the water in." Rose grinned even more, raising an eyebrow. The Doctor poked her gently. "Now don't look at me like that! You know that we are both rubbish at cooking anything." They continued to eat, and then Rose went away reluctantly, to get ready for the day.

Wearing a blue tank-top with a pink jacket, Rose wandered around the console room, waiting for the Doctor. "Rooooose! Rose, where did you run off to?" The Doctor was walking about the hallways, searching for his beloved companion. He finally made his way to the console room, and practically ran to Rose, lifting her into a tight embrace. "Oh! Um, what?" Rose was caught entirely unawares. The Doctor set her down, still holding onto her arms. "I couldn't find you anywhere. Why do you go off and hide from me?" Rose laughed. "You were getting ready to go, silly! Where would you want me to be?" The Doctor froze a little, thinking of exactly where he wanted Rose Tyler to be. "Well, I suppose I don't really have an appropriate response to that, but we do have a lovely waterfall moon awaiting us, so, allons-y!" Rose gawked at his answer for a second, and then took the hand he was offering her as he opened the TARDIS door.

They stepped out, blinking into the bright sunlight. "Ah, here we are, then. I do believe there is a ferry going over the moon fairly soon." He led Rose to what appeared to be a ticket booth, and went into the short queue waiting to board the ferry, which looked like a normal ferry, except that it was obviously rocket-powered and hovered a few feet off of the ground. They finally reached the front of the line, where a neon orange, scaled woman handed them each a ticket with her tentacle when the Doctor showed her the psychic paper. As they boarded the ferry, he whispered. "Apparently, we are the king and queen of Alfranqua, and we had specially reserved tickets." Rose smirked. "I guess we'll have to put on a good act, then. We don't want to arouse suspicions." The Doctor couldn't help but thinking, oh, it's not suspicions we're arousing…

Once all of the people and other organisms had ascended the ramp to the ferry, it took off, heading for a tunnel that led into space. Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor's middle, thinking of how this little holiday could be really romantic, if the Doctor was into that sort of thing. Being her rather bold self, she asked, "Doctor, what does a Time Lord consider as romantic?" The Doctor, who she expected to be a bit taken-aback by this question, simply sighed. "Well, it depends on the Time Lord, really. I would regard it as going from intensely passionate to soft and loving, whispering sweet nothings that mean everything…even just holding you on a ferry full of people, gliding over a never-ending waterfall, I-" He paused, looking away from her, and out over the raging, tropical moon to which they had just arrived. "I suppose humans don't have the same opinions, though. Rose's mouth hung open a little. "Well this human does."And with that, she wrapped her arms around him, one hand in his hair, as she pulled him into her, kissing him with a tender passion. She felt him immobilize as he registered what was happening. Then, not caring where they were or who was there, he responded, pulling her even closer, meshing them into one. When they stopped to take a staggered breath, they were both looking at each other so intently, with an incredible amount of love, that they did not see who was standing, stunned, behind them.

"Well, it's about time, you two!" said Captain Jack Harkness.


	3. Leaving So Soon?

The Doctor and Rose spun around. "We were just, uh, well." The Doctor stammered. "Getting acquainted?" Jack finished. Rose smiled, and took the Doctor's hand. "Hey, Jack, it's great to see you!" Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh, Rose. We both know it's not me you wanted to be seeing today, given that lusty look in your eyes." Rose, blushing profusely, tried to laugh off Jack's comment, but the Doctor simply raised an eyebrow. "Lusty looks, eh? Well, I couldn't blame her, then. After all, I am quite-" "Doctor!" Rose clamped her arm around his head, shutting his mouth with her hand.

Jack looked slightly envious of them for a second, and then shook his head. "Anyway, Doctor, I found something that I need you to take a look at. It appears to be an uprising of a tiny alien force on the island of Madagascar. The problem is, these tiny aliens are spreading out, and there have been reports of disappearances in many countries." The Doctor frowned. "Well I'll be glad to take a look at it." Rose nodded. "We'll be there." She gazed at the Doctor intently. As much as she loved saving people, and being with Jack, Rose really wanted some alone time with the man she had kissed passionately on a romantic ferry going over a ceaseless waterfall. Jack noticed this look and excused himself, saying he needed to obtain his invisible ship from the top of the ferry before it was somehow noticed.

The Doctor pulled Rose close to him as they leaned out over the railing. "You know, we can leave for Earth anytime you want, and just set the coordinates to this present, as opposed to the future present." Rose understood this discombobulated logic, and smirked, tongue poking out a little. "We could find the most secluded spot, on the most remote planet, if you want." She indicated what she meant with her eyebrows. The Doctor's hearts lurched, and he let out a shaky breath. "That sounds great." Rose's grin widened, and then disappeared a little too seductively for being in public. The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, a little nervously.

Soon, they found themselves back on Quantuare, making their way for the TARDIS, hand in hand. They finally reached it, and went inside. Suddenly, Rose was on him, kissing erratically every bit of his face, lips mostly, moving very quickly, hands touching every bit of him at once. The Doctor didn't have a chance to register what was happening before his tan suit had been unbuttoned. "Rose." He breathed out. "Um, Rose? Rose maybe we should…" Rose gasped out, "Yeah, your room or mine; doesn't matter to me." He sighed. "Um, Rose, maybe we should…not do this now." He extracted her hands from his unbuttoned shirt, but made no attempt to re-button it. Rose had turned into tempestuous storm in seconds, and did not calm down easily. She did manage to pacify herself enough to simply stand there with her arms wrapped around him. "Yeah," she breathed. "I guess we did only just have our first, un-possessed, not in danger, kiss today. I can wait a while." She leaned up, lips on his ear. "But not too long, Doctor."

She broke away from him, and went up to the console. "So, we off, then?" He was momentarily frozen, and then clapped his hands together, racing around, pulling levers and things. "Right, next stop, Madagascar! Oh, yes!"

The TARDIS landed. The Doctor whisked around the control panel. He appeared to be concentrating on signals and levers, but Rose could see deeper thought in his eyes.

"Doctor, we have all of time, we could revisit the present later..."

"Don't want to...uh, cause a tear in the fabric of time. Remember the last time we visited our own present twice?" He seemed nervous, which was strange for him. Rose recalled her father's death, when they had crossed their own time-stream.

"Doctor," Rose lowered her voice. She backed him up to the console and set her foot up onto it behind him. She fondled his tie seductively. "Doctor I had a dream last night; you said things. Tell me," she walked her fingers up his arm. "Was that a dream?"

The Doctor's eyes were wide. He was momentarily rendered speechless. "I-I haven't the slightest idea what you're-". Rose shut him up thoroughly with her lips. They aligned perfectly with his, moving in blissful synchronization. She pulled away just when he desperately craved more.

Rose flipped her hair over her shoulder and lowered her leg, turning. The Doctor grabbed her arm swiftly, whipping her back toward himself.

"Rose." He breathed huskily, "I can make our mission wait. His brown eyes were completely blackened. His hearts hammered. Blood pumped, pounding: ready, ready, ready, go! She smirked and he leapt to her like a man starved of what he needed most...

"Knock, knock!" The Doctor and Rose spun around. Captain Jack was standing in the open doorway. "Yeah, in your haste, you forgot to lock the door. Good thing I stepped in when I did." Jack rolled his eyes and winked.

"In case you didn't remember, we've got a planet to save. This'll have to wait awhile." Captain Jack turned and swaggered out the door.

Rose and the Doctor looked at one another breathlessly. "Uh, go?" He gestured at the door."

"Yeah, yeah." They walked out briskly, not turning their heads. The Captain leaned on his invisible ship outside. They were in a lush forest of strange trees. They were in Madagascar.

"Right, we have to find the aliens disguised as jungle life, am I correct?" The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets an resumed his usual strut.

"This should be interesting..." Rose glanced to her Doctor's cheeky face, to his tight pants... Interesting won't cover this.


	4. Raccorothorian Sheets

Huge trees surrounded the trio, their leaves so close-knit that only tiny portions of the sky were visible. The air was muggy, and the Doctor reached to loosen his tie, only to remember that it was already very loose on his neck from being tugged softly by...the Doctor shook his head and focused on the task at hand. He took out the sonic screwdriver and scanned the surrounding forest for alien activity.

"I'm picking up something from this direction, but the signal's been scrambled," he said, giving the sonic a few sharp taps. Captain Jack held up a device that scanned the area as well, and pointed out the static on the screen. He tapped his foot and shook his head at the puzzling thing.

Captain Jack looked out over the forest and leaned against the TARDIS. "I wouldn't bother you with it if my team wasn't currently preoccupied in Cardiff," he said, "We've been getting readings from this area for a while, but they didn't seem to pose a threat. Not many people would notice disappearances on an island nation such as this, but the locals did. They've seen things, Doc; alien things they said." Rose began to tap her foot on the undergrowth as she looked around curiously.

"I'm sure they have," the Doctor said slowly, sonic still buzzing toward the trees, "The signal isn't scrambled; it's singing."

"Singing?" Rose asked, "What's it singin' about?"

"I don't know but I have an awful feeling it's a way to lure humans toward it, and not to invite them in for tea." He eyed Captain Jack and Rose pointedly.

"What makes you say that, though? Could be just static, like on Jack's screen?" Rose said.

"Jack, Rose; what are you doing with your feet, then?" the Doctor asked cautiously. They all looked down. They were both still tapping their feet, and stopped as soon as they realized this. The Doctor kept his eyes on them as he increased the volume on the sonic screwdriver. They could hear, very faintly under the static sound, a strong and steady voice alternating between a few low notes. The notes kept the same beat the Doctor's companions had just been tapping out.

"I think," said the Doctor, "Whatever it is that's making this song wants you to go looking for it. Try not to wander off, you two."

"Try not to leave us by ourselves, Doctor." Captain Jack countered, "We should get a move-on before we're lured in." The Doctor led with Rose behind him. Captain Jack took up the rear with his gun ready. The three began their journey through the trees. Rose was delighted by the sight of lemurs and beautiful birds traipsing through the high branches, but soon became unnerved by the way they were sitting, so still, as they wandered deeper into the forest. They walked half a mile, and the trees swayed less in the breeze, standing rigid and dark. Two lemurs started walking slowly behind Rose, their eyes stiff in their skulls.

"Doctor, these arejust animals, yeah?" But he didn't hear her. As they took two more steps, the ground gave way in a flurry beneath them, and Rose found herself hurtling downward in a whirl of leaves and darkness, with the Doctor yelling beside her. Captain Jack was shouting something from above, but all Rose could hear was the rush of the fall.

The pair thudded to an earthen floor and pain jolted through their bones. Rose picked herself up, breathless and seeing stars. The Doctor jumped right to his feet and said, "Well that's one way to get to the bottom of this!" He steadied Rose and winked, "Get it? 'Bottom of this'?" Rose elbowed him sharply.

"Oi! That was quite good..."

"Doctor-"

"What? Can't have a bit of fun?"

"Doctor!" Rose pointed to a group of bulky lifeforms wearing spacesuits. The Doctor rocked back on his heels and nodded, embarrassed that he had not noticed them.

"Ah," he said, "Hello! What are you lot? Oh don't tell me...Raccorothorians! You're a long way from home. Nice trap you've set up here." Rose took in the creatures' blue and white faces, their long eyestalks, and scrunched, sinister mouths. Though their bodies appeared humanoid, the hands they were holding their guns with were covered in suction cups and looked like squids' tentacles.

"Lock up the humans!" said the nearest Raccorothorian. It had a feathery, slimy voice that bubbled on the "s." At its command, the four others with it surrounded the Doctor and Rose and prodded them roughly. The smaller one held up the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

"I was unaware that the humans had sonic technology!" it burbled.

"Well I'm not ̶ er," the Doctor scratched his head, "Sorry, where was I? Ah yes, we humans do have sonic technology, and if you don't unhand us this instant, the other humans will use that technology to destroy you."

"This is one is not human, but a child of Gallifrey!" another Raccorothorian proclaimed, reading from a species scanner "And he lies! This planet has no such technology. His device will be confiscated." They took the sonic screwdriver, and for good measure, patted the pair down and took both of their phones.

"Worth a shot," the Doctor conceded as the pair was pushed down the corridor. Orbs of light, suspended from the low ceiling every few meters, lit the earthen halls. Rose noted that the place appeared to have been dug out in a hurry. Metal beams supported the dirt, and the construction was more haphazard than Rose had come to expect from advanced life forms. The two were led to a more developed hall. It was lined with doors that resembled a hotel hallway, rather than a dungeon. The Raccorothorians goaded them inside the sixth door on the right. The Doctor turned to petition for their release,

"Now hold on, why ̶ "

"We will let you live out your days here. Ask nothing else of us," the leader of the group said. Rose caught sympathy in its bubbling voice. The creatures turned their eyestalks away as the leader shut the door and locked it, by pressing its tentacle to a small screen outside the door.

Rose watched the creatures walk away from the small window in the door. She turned to look at the room, and her eyebrows drew together. She opened her mouth, then closed it.

"We're in a flat?" Rose snorted, "A proper human flat?" They were in the little walkway by what would be the main door. A small table by the wall held a decorative lamp and framed photographs of random people. She walked into the main room. It was a living room; a single couch and television set, a standard table with two chairs, and an array of decorative items that did not quite match. A simple bathroom off the main room was painted a soggy red. There was no kitchen, but there was a well-furnished bedroom with a large bed, dresses in silver satin sheets. Rose ghosted her hand over a tray of lit cinnamon candles. She was confused and afraid of being trapped forever, however she was very aware that the room contained only one bed and ̶

"Brilliant! I was starting to worry that out of all the human contraptions they could've stocked this cell with, they'd leave out anything interesting," the Doctor said, dashing to the wall opposite the bed, which was lined with bookcases. He slipped his glasses onto his face, as he looked them over hungrily. The shelves were crammed with old books that looked like they would be chosen last from a library.

"Now this is an odd assortment," he said, taking books off the shelves and leafing through them, "And there's something really strange about this setup, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Like…all the random human things, they don't exactly go together?" Rose suggested, rolling her eyes at the Time Lord.

"Oh, now that you mention it…" he looked around the flat more thoroughly. Rose followed him as he prodded at various objects.

"This telephone cord isn't connected to anything…there's a doorbell on the inside…a room service menu ̶ ha! ̶ how human is that?" The Doctor severely missed his sonic screwdriver, but appeared to already have ten ideas about the aliens' plans for them.

"What did it mean, the Raccorothorian leader, when it said, 'We will let you live out your days here?' They're not experimenting on people, then?" Rose asked.

"She," he replied, "She meant exactly that. And judging by the solidness of this door and the concrete behind these walls, we are going to have to do something we've never done before," he fixed his eyes on Rose. She took a step forward despite the nervous jitter rising in her chest.

"Yeah, Doctor?"

He shoved his hands in his coat pockets and rocked back on his heels, "We'll have to wait for Jack to save us."

"That's it? Just sit here and wait for Jack?" Rose tried to hide her absurd prurience. She believed that he had either forgotten about, or would like to forget, what had happened earlier. He kissed me…and we were about to…or at least I think we were about to...

"Rose," the Doctor was suddenly sheepish, "I…notice more than you realize." Rose's breath froze in her throat. The Doctor took a step closer to Rose and held her hand in both of his.

"That is to say, I can be a bit thick, but I know that you're just looking for a way to tell me that trying to be anything more than friends is inappropriate. I'll keep my emotions under better control, if you want. I'm so sorry to make this awkward for you, Rose. I'll do anything not to lose you, and if that means ignoring what happened earlier, I think I can do that."

Rose's rising smile fell, but turned into a snicker. She turned away from the stunned Doctor and laughed, "You really are thick! I've been looking for an opportunity to continue earlier, not ignore it!"

"Oh! Well ̶ " he was cut off as Rose pulled him by the lapels, gently but swiftly, to her lips and kissed him with all of the tender tension that she had been waiting to release. A wave of passion ran through the Doctor, and they stumbled into the bedroom. Aliens with a strange plot to let humans live to death? There was nothing to be done, so they chose to take care of more pressing issues.

Rose pulled off the Doctor's coat and tossed it over a chair. He kissed along her neck as she undid his buttons with urgency. He pulled his tie off. They took turns undressing each other, all the while fervently kissing one another and running their hands over the unexplored places. They collapsed onto the bed and giggled, as they were at a loss for an actual position to take. The Doctor sat up and pulled Rose onto his lap. She wrapped her legs around to his back, and they caught each other's eyes.

"Hello, Doctor," Rose breathed.

"Hello, my rare and alluring Rose" he chorused.

The fiery eroticism of the past moment turned to a more simmering heat. A tenderer mood was needed for the beginning of their new era, the era of love and loving. The Doctor grazed his hand down to Rose's inner thigh. She was perched so snugly on his lap, his erection evidence of his lasciviousness. He shifted her anyway, wanting to give her desires immediate attention. He began an easy foreplay. He was careful, wanting to hold onto that moment for all eternity.

"Doctor," Rose chided, "Don't be so gentle." And with that, his hearts pounded and he was all over her, and his fingers were replaced by his tongue, and in a sultry blur, they were ready; so ready. Rose climbed back into the Doctor's lap as the candles flickered on the table.

And they did not go gently, but rather, with all the captivating power of the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not racy enough? I need reviews, babes. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and review! Helpful reviews feed my creativity.


End file.
